villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
David Platt
David Platt is a central character in the British soap opera Coronation Street. He is the son of Gail McIntyre and Martin Platt, the younger half brother of Nick Tisley and Sarah-Louise Platt, grandson of Audrey, the husband of Kylie, the uncle of Bethany, the father of Lily and stepfather to Max. He has committed despicable deeds in his life and frequently appeared as a major antagonist in the show from the mid to late 2000s in which he would torment his mother Gail. However the character began to tone down and mature, although now and again he would still cause trouble or break the law. Despite all his wicked deeds alot of them are somewhat understandable beacuese of the tragic life he has lived. This incldues nearly being killed by his step Richard Hillman, finding out that his wife,Kylie cheated on him with his brother, his wife's ex Callum Logan trying to ruin his marraige by taking his stepson Max of him, the death of his wife leaving him a single dad and being raped by his friend Josh Tucker and keeping it to himself for a while which leaves him mentally traumatised He was portrayed by Jack P. Shepherd. Biography David was born in Weatherfield Manchester on Christmas Day 1990 to Gail and Martin, and is the youngest of Gail's children. He seemed fine in his younger years, but in March 2003 he was kidnapped along with his mother, sister Sarah and niece Bethany by evil step-father - serial killer Richard- who drove them into a canal. David along with his family survived the incident and Richard perished, but the terrible memories where ingrained into his mind and would lead him down a dark path. When Martin left for Newcastle in late 2005 David's villainous streak came to light. In early 2006 he began sending his family cards signed by Richard, mostly at special occasions like his sister's birthday and on Valentine's Day and Mother's Day. He was eventually caught out for it, but Gail decided to let him off due to all he had been through. Later that year on Christmas David revealed to the whole family at dinner that Gail wanted to abort him (he gathered the information from Gail's deceased mother-in-law Ivy Brennan who despised Gail) and also revealed his gran Audrey's affair with Bill Webster. In April 2007 he lied at the trial of Tracy Barlow (who killed her boyfriend Charlie Stubbs) that he was present and that Charlie had attacked her, but was sussed out and exposed as a liar. That year he set fire to his exam results and got expelled from school. In Late 2007 he kept ecstasy tablets for a friend in which Bethany later swallowed and was critical in hospital. Having enough his mother threw him out but David won her back when he staged an attempted suicide by driving into the same canal Richard tried to kill him in. In early 2008 he met his first girlfriend Tina and seemed to be settling down. But when his mother got Tina to have an abortion behind his back, David flipped and pushed her down a flight of stairs. She recovered, but David felt guilt and wanted punished so vandalised the street and was sent to a young offenders for a few months. David continued misdeeds throughout 2009. But in 2010 after Gail's third husband Joe had died and she was accused of killing him David worked hard to make sure she was proven innocent, even visiting the place where it happened. In the end Gail was found not guilty and allowed to return home, and David toned down his misbehaving. David began to redeem and his villainous streak appeared to be gone. He married Kylie Granger in 2011 and became a father figure to her son Max. But he returned again to his villainous ways in 2013 when he discovered Kylie had an affair with his older half brother Nick and indirectly caused Nick's car to crash leaving him in a coma for a few weeks. David and Kylie later have a daughter together named Lily. David was banished from the household when it was discovered he tried to "kill" his brother, but he was later forgiven and reconciled with Kylie and made up with Nick. In late 2014 David came into conflict with Kylie's ex-boyfriend (and Max's biological father) Callum Logan who she began to see to get drugs to cope with the stress of her everyday life. Although David was willing to kill Kylie another chance, Callum came calling trying to give her drugs and David threw her out on Christmas Day, causing her to leave the street with Callum. After the New Year, David became concerned for her whereabouts when she didn't turn up to an appointment for Max. He began calling round to Callum's hangout - the Dog & Gun pub, but Callum said she disappeared a couple of days after moving in with him. David later got into a feud with Callum when he wanted to see Max and started showing up on the street. Later in 2015, Kylie killed Callum after he tried to attack Sarah. David and Kylie put Callum's body under the floorboards of Gail's annex. However in May 2016, Tyrone Dobbs crashed his lorry into the annex and the body was discovered. Though temporary arrested, David and Kylie were cleared of Callum's murder and the blame was put on Jason and Todd Gimshaw's late father Tony. Following this, in 2016, David and Kylie planned to start anew by moving to Barbados with the children. However this plan doesn't come to be as Kylie dies protecting her friend Gemma Winter from a thug called Clayton, thus leaving David a widower. David later sees Clayton threatening Gemma again and chases him with a steel pipe. He prepares to bludgeon Clayton with the pipe to avenge Kylie, but Clayton is able to escape. Sometime later, David, Gail and Audrey hear that Clayton has been charged with Kylie's murder after Gemma and Craig Tinker give statements to the police. Following Clayton's arrest David's sanity began to deteriorate which was shown by David refusing to bin Kylies blood stained hoodie, becoming increasingly hostile and neglectful to his family and others and refusing to participate and speak in grief counselling. He began to obsess with getting revenge on Clayton and Macca (who was Clayton's half brother and had no involvement with the murder other than privately attempting to convince Gemma to retract her statement). When David realised that Clayton could get a lighter sentence on the account of being a minor. David attempted to commit a surprise attack on Macca who was celebrating the news at the Dog and Gun but he was suddenly attacked by Lauren's father who wanted revenge for David threatening to kill Lauren which allows Macca to unknowingly escape and David to be rendered unconscious. Following his failed attack on Macca, David started publicly exposing Clayton's crime by writing online comments and hiring a person to help him post posters all over the street which exposed Clayton and caused David to be arrested for perverting the court of justice which both endangered Clayton and impacted the trial but David is soon released from police custody without charge. After finding out that Macca was attacked by his neighbour and was in coma, David attempted to murder him by strangling him in his hospital bed but was interrupted by a Nurse who came to check on Macca but the nurse didn't see David attack Macca and David was able to walk away without suspicion. Eventually David decided to murder Clayton in a murder-suicide or spree killing, by driving a petrol soaked car into the van Clayton would be in. David started planning his attack and left a farewell video for his children, but Gail discovered the video and convinces Nick and Sarah to trap David in the Bistro so he can't fulfil his plan but Davids sanity further deteriorates by telling the death of Kylie and how he's going to kill Clayton in the form of a fairy tale, screaming that he wants to kill Clayton ("let me out of here so I can kill the bastard!") and threatening to commit suicide in order to force Gail to release him. After tricking Gail into thinking that he committed suicide, David escapes the Bistro, pours petrol over his car and drives off. However, Lily wandered onto the road, causing David to swerve out of the way, but the car stuck a skip, causing the car to flip and land on Lily and Gary Windass (who had attempted to get Lily to safety). After been pulled from the car, David and the other residents lift the car up to free Lily and Gary. After Gary is freed, a spark ignites and causes the petrol soaked car to explode. Though everyone makes it to a safe distance, Gary's mother Anna is struck by a fireball from the car. As Nick and Kevin Webster put out the flames, a guilty David looks on in horror at his actions. After Anna is taken to hospital, David is questioned by the police on what had happened, to which David tells them that he was running late for Clayton's trial and had lost control of the car. Trivia *David is a fan of ITV2 comedy panel show Celebrity Juice as in one episode he is seen wearing a t-shirt that's says Sha'ting which is a catchphrase of the show's host Keith Lemon. Category:Arrogant Category:Protagonists Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parents Category:Paranoid Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Vandals Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Traitor Category:Siblings Category:Protective Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Imprisoned Category:Blackmailers Category:Sadists Category:Inmates Category:In Love Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Insecure Category:Vigilante Category:Betrayed Category:Suicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Cheater Category:Remorseful Category:Homicidal Category:Karma Houdini